ceruleanfandomcom-20200213-history
Rune
Warning: This article uses runic text. Without proper font support you will see boxes instead of these characters. It is recommended that you download and install Junicode or another font with runic support. A rune (/ruːn/) is one of the letters of the eponymous runic alphabets used by several Scandinavian and ancient Germanic languages. Although a defunct alphabet, runes have still seen modern usage by neopagan and mysticism practitioners, as well as in fantasy works (such as J. R. R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings). The scope of this article will cover the use of runes in psionic qi and in magic. For more information please see the Wikipedia article on runes. Runic alphabet Depending on the language, region, and time period, there were between 16 and 34 letters that are considered "runes" in a runic alphabet. The table below gives five of the runic alphabets used between the 2nd and 15th centuries AD. * The number columns indicate the order of letters in that alphabet, or the approximate order if it is now known. * "IPA" refers to the symbol from the International Phonetic Alphabet that indicates the sound associated with each rune. * "Native" is the name of the rune written in the appropriate runes.No native names are given for the "Marcomannic" runes, as this was an attempt by Carolingian scholars to represent all letters of the Latin alphabet with runic equivalents.No native name is given for the medieval Futhork runes, as no special letter names were ascribed to the letters in either Scandinavian or Latin. "Long" and "Short" in the Younger Futhark are the same as "Native," but represent two different regional ways of writing the same runes during the same time period. RUNE ELDER FUTHARK FUTHORC "MARCOMANNIC" YOUNGER FUTHARK FUTHORK Proto-Germanic Anglo-Saxon Carolingian Empire Old Norse - Old Swedish - Old Danish Medieval Scandinavian Germ IPA Native Name Saxon IPA Native Name Latin IPA Name Norse Alt IPA Long Short Name Scand Latin IPA ᚠ 1 f ᚠᛖᚻᚢ fehu 1 f ᚠᛇᚻ feoh 6 f fehc 1 - f ᚠᛁ ᚠᛁ fe 1 8 f ᚡ 2 23 v ᚢ 2 u ᚢᚱᚢᛉ uruz 2 u ᚢᚱ ur 20 u hur 2 - u;o;y;ö ᚢᚱ ᚢᚱ ur 3 22 u;v ᚤ 23 24 y ᚦ 3 θ;ð ᚦᚢᚱᛁᚩᛉ þurisaz 3 θ ᚦᚩᚱᚾ þorn 4 θ þorn 3 - θ;ð ᚦᚢᚱᛋ ᚦᚢᚱᛌ þurs 4 5 θ ᚧ 5 6 ð ᚩ 4 a ᚩᚾᛊᚢᛉ ansuz 4 o ᚩᛋ os 14 o othil ᚬ 4 short ᚫ ą;o;a ᚬᛋᛋ ᚫᛌᛌ oss ᚮ 7 16 o ᚯ 6 27 ø ᚱ 5 r ᚱᚩᛁᛞᛟ raido 5 r ᚱᚪᛞ rad 17 r rehit 5 - r ᚱᛁᛁᚦ ᚱᛁᛁᚦ reið 8 19 r ᚳ 6 k ᚳᚩᚢᚾᚩᚾ kaunan 6 c ᚳᛖᚾ cen 3 ch khen ᚴ 6 - k;g ᚴᚬᚢᚾ ᚴᚫᚢᚿ kaun 9 12 k;q ᚵ 10 9 g ᚷ 7 g ᚷᛖᛒᛟ gebo 7 ȝ ᚷᛁᛖᚠᚢ ȝiefu 7 g gibu ᚹ 8 w ᚹᚢᚾᛃᛟ wunjo 8 w ᚹᛖᚾᚾ ƿennThis letter, "ƿ," is actually the Old English equivalent of "w" and should not be confused with "p" as in "pocket." In some fonts it is difficult to tell the difference. ᛩ 16 q khon ᚻ 9 h ᚻᚩᚷᚩᛚᚩᛉ hagalaz 9 h ᚻᚫᚷᛚ hæȝl 8 h hagale ᚽ 7 long ᛡ h ᛡᚬᚴᚬᛚᛚ ᚽᚫᚴᚫᛚᛚ hagall 25 7 e ᚾ 10 n ᚾᚩᚢᛞᛉ naudiz 10 n ᚾᚣᛞ nyd 13 n not 8 short ᚿ n ᚾᚬᚢᚦᚱ ᚿᚫᚢᚦᚱ nauðr ᚿ 8 long ᚾ n ᚾᚬᚢᚦᚱ ᚿᚫᚢᚦᚱ nauðr 12 15 n ᛁ 11 i ᛁᛊᚩᛉ isaz 11 i ᛁᛋ is 9 i his 9 - i;e ᛁᛋᛋ ᛁᛌᛌ iss 13 11 i ᛃ 12 j ᛃᛖᚱᚩ jera ᛄ 12 j ᛄᛠᚱ jear ᛅ 10 short ᛆ a;j ᚬᚱ ᚫᚱ ar 24 26 æ ᛆ 10 long ᛅ a;j ᚬᚱ ᚫᚱ ar 14 1 a ᛇ 13 æ ᛇᚹᚩᛉ æwaz 13 eo ᛖᛇᚻ eeoh ᛈ 14 p ᛈᛖᚱᚦ perþ 14 p ᛈᛇᚱᛞ peorð 15 p perch ᛉ 15 ᚩᛚᚷᛁᛉ algiz 15 x ᛇᛚᛉᛖᚳᚷ eolxecȝ 22 y huyri 14 short ᛙ m ᛉᚬᚦᚱ ᛙᚫᚦᚱ maðr 22 14 m ᛊ 16 s ᛊᛟᚹᛁᛚᛟ sowilo ᛋ 16 s ᛋᛁᚷᛖᛚ siȝel 18 s suhil 11 short ᛌ s ᛋᚬᛚ ᛌᚫᛚ sol 15 20 s ᛌ 11 long ᛋ s ᛋᚬᛚ ᛌᚫᛚ sol ᛍ 15 20 s ᛎ 23 z ziu 16 3 z;c ᛏ 17 t ᛏᛁᚹᚩᛉ tiwaz 17 t ᛏᚣᚱ tyr 19 t tac 12 short ᛐ t ᛏᚢᚱ ᛐᚢᚱ Tyr ᛐ 12 long ᛏ t ᛏᚢᚱ ᛐᚢᚱ Tyr ᛐ 17 21 t ᛑ 18 4 d ᛒ 18 b ᛒᛖᚱᚳᚾᚩᚾ berkanan 18 b ᛒᛇᚱᚳ beorc 2 b birith 13 short ᛓ b ᛒᛅᚬᚱᚴᚬᚾ ᛓᛆᚫᚱᚴᚫᚿ bjarkan 19 2 b ᛓ 13 long ᛒ b ᛒᛅᚬᚱᚴᚬᚾ ᛓᛆᚫᚱᚴᚫᚿ bjarkan ᛔ 20 17 p ᛖ 19 e ᛖᚻᚹᚩᛉ ehwaz 19 e ᛇᚻ eoh 5 e eho ᛗ 20 m ᛗᚩᚾᚾᚩᛉ mannaz 20 m ᛗᚪᚾ man 12 m man ᛙ 14 long ᛉ m ᛉᚬᚦᚱ ᛙᚫᚦᚱ maðr ᛚ 21 l ᛚᚩᚷᚢᛉ laguz 21 l ᛚᚪᚸᚢ lagu 11 l lagu 15 - l ᛚᚢᚴᚱ ᛚᚢᚴᚱ lögr 21 13 l ᛝ 22 ŋ ᛁᛝᚹᚩᛉ iŋwaz 22 ŋ ᛁᛝ ing ᛞ 24 d ᛞᚩᚷᚩᛉ dagaz 24 d ᛞᚫᚷ dæȝ ᛟ 23 o ᛟᚦᛁᛚᚩ oþila 23 œ ᛟᛞᛖᛚ œðel ᚪ 25 a ᚪᚳ ac ᚫ 4 long ᚬ ą;o;a ᚬᛋᛋ ᚫᛌᛌ oss ᚣ 27 y ᚣᚱ yr ᛠ 28 ea ᛠᚱ ear 21 x helahe ᛣ 30 k ᛣᚪᛚᚳ kalc 16 short ᛧ ʀ ᚢᛣ ᚢᛧ yr 23 24 y ᚸ 32 g ᚸᚪᚱ gar 7 g gibu ᛤ 31 kk ᛣᛠᛚᚳ kealc 10 k gilch ᛡ 29 ia ᛡᚱ iar 7 short ᚽ h ᛡᚬᚴᚬᛚᛚ ᚽᚫᚴᚫᛚᛚ hagall 11 10 h ᛢ 33 cw ᛢᛇᚱᛞ cƿeorð ᛥ 34 st ᛥᚪᚾ stan ᛧ 16 long ᛣ ʀ ᚢᛣ ᚢᛧ yr Bind runes A bind rune is a ligature of two or more runes. Normal bind runes are formed of adjacent runes which are joined together to form a single conjoined glyph, typically by sharing common strokes between runes or by following the line of one rune to begin another (see example here using author's initials TTAP). A variant called a same-stave rune is formed by writing several runic letters sequentially along a long common stem-line (see example here using author's initials TTAP). Usage of runes Each rune traditionally has a number of meanings, some of which are purely literary and some of which are for "magical" or energy-based use. By empowering single runes or bind runes, mystics, pagans, and psionii can affect their immediate surroundings in precise ways. Psionic qi In the system of psionic qi, runes are not thought to have any power of their own. Rather, drawing runes provides direction for the flow and change of both energy and qi. Sometimes a bind rune can be used as a focal point to gather, collect, or retrieve energy or qi. A skilled practitioner can use ink markings, but the easiest use of runes in directing qi is by having them carved or formed of tubes, thus providing a precise conduit for qi flow. Psionic qi practitioners always treat single runes as words instead of letters, and treat bind runes as sentences (compound rune meanings) or conditional expressions similar to those found in computer programming (if one rune's meaning, then another rune's action). Gallery Example Samestave Bindrune.gif Example Signature Bindrune.gif